Warriors: A New Generations- Fading Stars
by snowtuft01
Summary: Takes place after the battle with the Dark Forest. Bramblestar is now leader, and him and Squirrelflight have kits. But 2 of their kits face a serious battle... One that will lead to tragedy, death, and betrayal. Those 2 kits are born again as exact replicas of two old enemies, but their personalities are switched. Bad things will happen, and 4 kits are caught in the middle of it..


**Chapter One:**

"Why hasn't she opened her eyes?" Firekit asked curiously.

"Hush, little one." Squirrelflight scolded softly, "She's just not ready."

Firekit lashed his tail impatiently, "But Tigerkit, Goldenkit and I have opened our eyes already. She's the only one who hasn't!" He meowed, "I wanna go outside."

Larkkit shifted closer to her mother. She hissed as a tiny paw prodded her in the side.

"Come on, Larkkit. We wanna go outside, but Squirrelflight wont let us until you've opened your eyes." Goldenkit squeaked. Larkkit ignored her sister and squeezed her eyes tighter. She was scared to open her eyes. She wasn't ready to know what her littermates looked like.

"You won't be able to be a warrior until you've opened your eyes," Tigerkit told her softly, "We wont be able to train together."

_Warrior! I wanna be a warrior! _Larkkit thought. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting them once again at the brightness. She looked around the nursery. It was huge! The bramble ceiling hung over her head. It seemed so small and cozy when her eyes were closed.

"You've opened your eyes!" Tigerkit purred and licked her ear. She turned and looked at her brother, his amber eyes were glowing. Beside him, Goldenkit lifted her head.

"Now we can go outside!" She mewed and jumped to her paws. Beside her, Firekit was fast asleep, but when he heard the commotion, he opened his eyes.

"It's about time!" He growled and got to his feet. Tigerkit glared at his brother.

"Don't be so mean, Firekit! She just wasn't ready yet!" He growled, "Not every cat is as natural warrior as you are." He said sarcastically.

"Quit fighting!" Goldenkit meowed, lashing her tail. Tigerkit turned to Larkkit, his eyes softening.

"Come on, Larkkit. I'll walk with you!" He purred.

"Okay!" Larkkit jumped to her paws, only to stumble and fall again.

"Let's take it slow..." Tigerkit meowed, putting his tail on her shoulder.

"For StarClan's sake, hurry up!" Firekit muttered from behind them. Tigerkit whipped his head around and glared at his brother, but didn't say anything. Squirrelflight lifted her head, eyes still closed.

"What's going on?" She meowed sleepily.

"Larkkit opened her eyes!" Tigerkit meowed happily. Squirrelflight opened her eyes and looked at Larkkit.

Larkkit looked at her mother in awe. She was so beautiful!

Squirrelflight purred and looked at her daughter, "So you did! Are you going outside?" She asked.

Larkkit purred, "Can we?" and Goldenkit added, "Spottedkit and Heatherkit are already out there!"

Squirrelflight hesitated, "Spottedkit and Heatherkit are four moons old. They're allowed to play outside," she looked at each of her kits, "but it's safe in the camp, so I don't see why not. Just don't get into trouble!"

"We wont!" Tigerkit promised.

"It's about time!" Firekit meowed. He pushed past Larkkit and ran outside. Larkkit stumbled once again, falling on her hindquarters.

"Don't mind Firekit." Tigerkit whispered, "He's just really excited."

Larkkit nodded and stood up. Goldenkit had already followed Firekit outside. Only Tigerkit had stayed with Larkkit.

"I'll help you, don't worry." Tigerkit purred.

"Let's go!" Larkkit squeaked and ran outside. Tigerkit followed close behind.

Outside, Firekit and Goldenkit were talking to two other cats.

"Who are they?" Larkkit asked.

"Spottedkit and Heatherkit." Tigerkit told her, "Their parents are Lionblaze and Cinderheart." He pointed his tail towards two cats, a golden tabby tom and a gray she-cat, sitting by the freshkill pile.

"Let's go talk to them!" Larkkit squeaked and ran over to the other kits.

"Snowpaw said that ShadowClan are planning an invasion!" Spottedkit was saying as Larkkit came into earshot.

"Is that true?" Larkkit asked.

Heatherkit purred, "You must be Larkkit! You're even prettier with your eyes open!"

Larkkit licked her chest in embarrassment. She wasn't beautiful. She was nothing like Squirrelflight or even Spottedkit or Heatherkit!

"Cats think you're the prettiest cat in the Clan." Tigerkit purred in her ear, "It's true. I'm lucky to have you as my sister." Larkkit purred and licked her brother's ear.

"Is Bramblestar in camp?" Firekit asked.

Lionblaze padded over from the freshkill pile and looked at the kits.

"I hope you're not planning something." He purred, only half joking.

"We're not!" Firekit growled, "I was just asking if Bramblestar was in camp!"

Lionblaze shook his head, "He's out hunting. With leafbare coming, we're gonna need all the prey we can get."

Firekit's tail drooped, "I haven't seen him since I opened my eyes..."

"He's Clan leader, of course he's going to be busy." Spottedkit told him, "He'll find time to see you, don't worry!"

Lionblaze looked at Larkkit, "Have you met the elders yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Larkkit told him.

"Well, why don't you now!" He signaled his tail for the kits to follow. Firekit and Goldenkit ran after the warrior, but Tigerkit stayed behind to walk with Larkkit.

"Are you getting tired?" He asked.

Larkkit nodded, "I'm not used to running around yet." She murmured.

"I understand. I'm a bit tired, too." He looked after Lionblaze, "Do you still wanna go meet the elders?"

"Of course!" Larkkit giggled. She quickened her pace and went after Lionblaze and her littermates.

"Hello, Lionblaze," Sandstorm rasped as the golden warrior entered the elders' den, "What brings you here?"

"I have someone you should meet," Lionblaze meowed and stepped aside to reveal the kits.

"Kits!" Graystripe's head shot up, his amber eyes glowing.

"You must be Squirrelflight's and Bramblestar's kits!" Dustpelt guessed, purring.

"That's right!" Firekit stuck his chest out.

"Welcome to ThunderClan!" Dustpelt rasped.

"Thank you!" Tigerkit purred. As the elders looked at Tigerkit, their gazes darkened. Dustpelt muttered something under his breath and Graystripe stopped purring. Larkkit tipped her head to one side.

"What?" She meowed. Why were they looking at him like that?

"T-Tigerstar?" Graystripe whispered. Larkkit was confused. Why did they think Tigerkit was an evil murderer? She had heard about Tigerstar in nursery tales. Larkkit looked at her brother. His eyes were wide and his neck fur was standing up.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Tigerstar cant be born again..." Sandstorm whispered to Graystripe. It sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself as much as Graystripe.

Larkkit hissed in defense of her brother, "Tigerkit is not Tigerstar!" She growled, "How dare you think that!"

She turned around and looked at Tigerkit. He was shaking in fear. She looked at her other littermates. Goldenkit was staring at Tigerkit wide-eyed. Firekit was glaring at his brother with distrusting green eyes.

Lionblaze shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe we should get you kits back to the nursery. Goldenkit looks asleep on her paws." He quickly gathered the kits and signaled for them to follow him.

Tigerkit walked slowly back to the nursery, his tail dragging in the dirt. Larkkit walked beside him the whole time.

"They think I'm Tigerstar..." He whispered, "I can't help it I look like him..."

Larkkit rested her tail on her brother's shoulder, "You're nothing like him, Tigerkit. Don't listen to them."

"They don't like me!" Tigerkit hissed, pushing her tail away, "No one trusts me because I look like Tigerstar!" He pushed past Lionblaze and ran into the nursery. Larkkit lashed her tail and ran after him. When she crawled into the nursery, Tigerkit was curled up in the nest, his eyes shut tight. Squirrelflight was no where to be seen, Larkkit guessed she went out for some fresh air. Larkkit padded over to her brother and curled up next to him.

"They'll trust you, Tigerkit." She whispered, "I'll prove to them that you're nothing like Tigerstar..."

Tigerkit said nothing, he just licked her ear and started purring. Larkkit closed her eyes and soon drifted into sleep.


End file.
